Cinder Johto travals
by PokemonPuppy23
Summary: this stories fellows my OC Cinder going though Johto. not thou the enther game. will have pokeshipping much much later.
1. Starter Quilavay

**Me: Hello and welcome to my 2nd story! This story will take place in Johto.**

**GreenWolf: The shipping for this story will be a least pokeshipping. Maybe some contestshipping, oldrivalshipping, ikarishipping and/or an OCxOC.**

**Me: I don't really know about the last one. This some is going to be a long-shot. And will mostly follow my oc Cinder. And I might skip the time in chapters. If I do, it will look like this, TIME SKIP**

**GreenWolf: _pokemonpuppy23 doesn't own anything._**

**Me: If I did, I would make all my fav shipping happen. And put Leaf in the show.**

**Thinking  
><strong>"Speaking"

_Telepathy_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinder POV<strong>

** Oh look another new trainer, probable getting the pokemon they want as a starter pokemon. ** I thought as I stared out my window from my room. Name's Cinder. I got brown eyes, but if you look in them long enough you'll see some yellow in them. My hair is weird, it's brown but looks black, unless you see it in some strong light, like in sunlight. Normally my hair's in a ponytail, but if not its very wavy. I usually wear blue jean shorts, but not shorty-shorts. And a dark colored t-shirt.

I want my starter pokemon so bad. And you're probable thinking wait till I'm ten to get it, right? Well I'm 17 and I still don't got my starter. I got my pokemon liesent seven years ago in March. For my starter pokemon, I want a female Cyndaquil. But when I go there to get a starter, it's ALWAYS a guy.

Unlike my older brother Dario, who got his starter nine years ago, he always want a guy starter. He won't exapeded a girl starter. He says that guy starter pokemon are stronger, while I say that girl starter pokemon are stronger. He and I always fight about that. I want to show him that I could be a good and strong trainer.

Back to Cyndaquil, I'm always sad that's it's not a girl, so Professor Elm said when get a girl Cyndaquil, he'll call to tell me. RING RRRRING RING. And that's my pokegear.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi Cinder, this is Elm. I finally got a girl Cyndaquil for you!"

It took me one second to understand that. "YOU DID! When can I get her? I not doing anything now, can I get her now?"

"Of course you can. I'll see you in my lab, bye Cinder." I close my pokegear. "MOM! I'M GOING TO GET MY CYNDAQUIL! BYE!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

* * *

><p>I ran to the lab, and push open then doors. I walked up to Professor Elm, smiling so happily. "I'm here professor."<p>

"Cinder, I bet you are very happy right now. You finally got your girl Cyndaquil! Here you go, say hi to

your new friend."

"Hi Cyndaquil! Want to come on a journey with me, and get to evolve!"

_I sure do!_

"Thanks professor Elm!"

"Here Cinder, Cyndaquil's pokeball, and five other pokeballs to catch other pokemon."

"Wow. You know Cyndaquil, I am going to give you a nickname. How about. . .ummmm. .Quilavay?"

_YES! I love that name!_

"Bye and thank you professor, come on Quilavay, let's show you to mom then start our journey."

"Wait, Cinder."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to do the same thing your older brother doing. Letting one or all of your pokemon to walk with you at all times. Will you?"

**He had to bring Dario up did he. **" Ok, professor. Thanks for Quilavay!"

"You're welcome Cinder!" he shouted as I left the lab.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quilavay, how come you can speak telepathic?"<p>

_Well Cinder, I can't. i don't think I can  
><em>

"Oh! Well, i guess will find out in our journey."

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP<strong>

**Well I told mom and dad about Quilavay, and they both gave me a lettuce about stuff, and then a hug. Now I'm on the road with Quilavay by my side. I have to wonder, what going to happen on this journey.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So what do you think for the first page of my first long-shot?<strong>

**GreenWolf: It's ok.**

**Me: meanie.**

**GreenWolf and Me: Review please, and no flames please!**


	2. Murky the Murkrow

**Me:Hey GreenWolf what do you think of this story? I mean my best friend J.C(not her real name) like it far.**

**GreenWolf:It's ok, for you Cinder. **

**Me: Awww, your so nice GreenWolf. I so happy I made you up years ago. Now do the disclaimer please. Have a bone.**

**GreenWolf: Thanks, _ pokemonpuppy23 doesn't own pokemon._ If she did, the show will be super bad, and not an anima. **

**Me: harsh, just harsh. OH Yeah, J.C wanted to be this story, so shes in here as an oc.**

**J.C: Yes I am. Thanks Cinder.**

**Thinking**

"Speaking"

"_Pokedex talking"_

_Telepathy_

* * *

><p><strong>Cinder POV<strong>

_Hey Quilavay?_

_Yeah?_

_Do you hear something, like a bird?_

_No, wait, _"KROW!" _ Yep, I hear something._

_Ha ha very funny Quilavay._

I looked up in the bright daylight and saw a Darkness Pokemon, Murkrow.** Why a nocturnal pokemon like Murkrow, is out in the bright daylight. Oh well, I always wanted a Murkrow, I guess it my lucky day.** "Quilavay, let's catch that Murkrow!" I yelled at my fire mouse pokemon.

_We're getting a new friend, awesome! _Quilavay said while her flame starts to innit, and getting in her battle stance "Quilavay, I'm guess you have the normal starter attacks, so let's just find out with the pokedex."

"_Quilavay attacks are, growl, quick attack, tackle, and ember." _

**Good attacks. Now I want to catch that Murkrow. Lets use ember. **"Quilavay, use ember!" Quilavay open her mouth and some fire balls came out. The fire went straight to the dark bird and hit his' back. "MURK!" **YES, it got a burn from that. Do I have any burn heals? Oh yeah. The battle. A few more attacks, and that murkrow is mine. **"Quilavay, Murkrow got a burn, so use quick attack!" my starter started to run and to gain speed. The black bird start to do a faint attack. "Grr. Quilavay jump to dodge! Then use ember again." _Ok! _My starter said telepathy.

_Do you think you can get me? Ha that's funny. Your weaker that person with the ghost pikachu! OW the burn. _ Murkrow yell telepathy**A ghost pikachu? No way! **"GRR DARIO! Quilavay keep using ember until I say stop!" _Ok. EMBERR! _

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP 5 MINUTES <strong>

"Ok stop, and I know that your tried from all embers. But please use one more tackle!" _ Sure. _The little fire type run and tackle the Murkrow. "Ok, go pokeball!" The red and white pokeball went to the very hurt and burn Murkrow. The ball hit the back and made the bird in a red energy bean. The pokeball fell to the ground and started to shake. **Come on, shake three times. One, two, three! YEAH! **"Quilavay we got a new friend! Come on out!" _So your my new trainer?_ "Yeah. Now let's heal you up, and get rid that burn. Quilavay give me two Moomoo Milk and the burn heal out of my backpack. I'll get some berries." _Ok Cinder._

As I walk to a berry bush, I saw that Quilavay look in my bag for the milk and heal mom gave us before we left. I found the four berries I was looking for. An Oran, Two Leppas, and Sitrus. "Thanks Quilavay. Murkrow your new name is Murky." I took one of the Moomoo milks and crusch the Leppa berry and mix it in. I gave that milk to Quilavay. I took the other berries and other milk and did the same thing as before and gave it to Murky. "Now I'm going spra the burn." I spraind the heal on Murky. By the look of him, he feels better. "Now both of you drink the Moomoo milk." I order my pokemon friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yea I'm a bit of a breeder. and i'm a bad speller. i know that there is some misspelled words.<br>**

**J.C: Cool. Good thinking by using the berries in the milk. **

**GreenWolf: Yea. That was a smart move. But how did your Quilavay use ember for five minutes and not get to tired?**

**Me: I have no idea. Review if you want to. I don't care really.**


End file.
